


A Night for You

by bbeepboop



Category: haikyuu
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sexy Time, Shiratorizawa, Smut, doing the do, intercourse, semi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbeepboop/pseuds/bbeepboop
Summary: Semi Eita x Fem.ReaderSemi promises a night just for you.smutsmutsmutsmutsmutimsry
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Kudos: 48





	A Night for You

"This is a night for you, got it?" Semi tells you, his hands wrapped around your bare back.  
You laugh a bit at your boyfriend, "Okay, sure, but I still want you to feel good when your pounding into me, yeah?" You grin at him mischievously. You know you're pressing your boobs against his bare chest.  
"You suck at dirty talk, you know?" Semi kisses the top of your head, but he delivers the words over your ear.  
"Hey! It's only because your stupidly tall! It's be a lot more effective if I could reach your ears," he smiles at you and you huff, but are smiling nonetheless.  
He leans down to kiss you, and you wrap your arms around his neck.  
You move your lips against his, and when he nibbles at your lower lip you know he wants to dominate the kiss. You open your mouth for him and he presses his tongue inside roughly.  
As you're heatedly wrestling with tongues, his hands begin to travel from their place on your hips. His fingers trace your clit through your panties, and eventually push them aside to trace the bud directly. You whine into his mouth.  
You go to palm him through his boxers, eliciting a sharp moan from him. You smirk on his lips, ready to pull them off but he stops you.  
"No, I told you this is a night all for you," he leads you to the bed, letting you lie down, and he sits over you.  
"Keep these here," he instructs, placing your hands above your head. You feel the smooth fabric of the sheets beneath your palms and comply, bunching some of the fabric in loose fists. He smiles at you warmly, and a fuzzy feeling rises in your chest. God you love him so much.  
He leans down to give you a peck on the lips, a sweet little action that contrasts entirely from the heated throat-tonguing that was happening just before. Butterflies come to life in your stomach and you can't help but think about all you've been through with Semi, every kiss, date, laugh, you love him so entirely and you don't need to be reassured that he loves you too.  
You gasp when his lips roughly pat oh into your sweet spot, his teeth grazing your skin and causing you to let out a whine. He leaves the spot, trailing kisses down from your neck to your collar bone, to the valley between your boobs.  
One of his hands comes suddenly to grasp your tit, massaging it in just the right way for it to feel amazing. You're fully expecting it when his mouth covers the nipple of your other breast, but you still becoming a panting mess as flicks his tongue over your nipple and hardens it expertly with rolls from his lips and the slightest of suction.  
You evidently lost track of his other hand, too focused on the one now pinching your other nipple to anticipate the sudden pressure on your clit. You moan and your grip on the sheets above your head tighten immediately. He pauses all movements for a moment to watch your face as he expertly slides off your panties, and you're embarrassed that he knows all your turn ons so well.  
He switches which breast his mouth and hand treat to ecstasy, and resumes playing with your clit. While continuing to service your nipples, Semi's fingers start grazing back and forth over your swollen bud at an excruciatingly slow pace. You can't help but to grind against his hand, but you feel him disappointingly pull away from you in response. You're about to complain when he flushes his body against yours, leaning his head right by your ear.  
"Keep still, (Y/N)," he purposely is speaking with a breathy whisper, blowing hot air over your ticklish neck. You almost don't register his instructions, but he waits for your response lying incredibly still on you.  
"Okay..." you finally agree. He pulls back from you and grins, wasting no time in scooting further away so he can position his head above your thighs. They are only partially open, a fact Semi assists you with as he spread them far apart.  
The cooler air of the room greets your awaiting lips, which are already dripping with arousal. You can feel Semi's breath against your most sensitive area, and you start to shift, needy for his touch. One of his hands pinches you inner thigh, causing you to stop. He lightly placed his lips on your slit, but stays still there.  
"Don't move, (Y/N)," the rumble of his voice makes you want to cry out and buck, but you listen to his instructions and restrain yourself your vice grip on the sheets impossibly tightening with anticipation.  
Semi uses his fingers to spread apart your lips and with one slow, immensely pleasurable stroke drags his wide tongue from your entrance all the way up to your clit. It takes everything in your power not to beg for more.  
His tongue is suddenly swirling around your entrance, lapping up your juices and he slowly pushes it inside you, humming in approval.  
"Eita..." you gasp out, the needieness apparent in your voice. His only response to thrust his tongue deeper, folding and stretching it inside you. His strong hands massage your inner thighs a little, keeping them spread far apart even as you want to close them to feel more friction.  
"Eita, please!" You feel him smirk against you, but still he doesn't move to service your throbbing clit at all, and the little mound of flesh begs to be touched.  
Greedy for even more pleasure, you forget about his warnings. You release one fistful of sheets quickly finding your bud with your fingers and rubbing it rapidly. The slurping sounds coming from Semi combined with your labored breathing are all that fills the room.  
You lose yourself in the ecstasy, the sudden wave of additional pleasure your own ministrations against your sensitive bud washing over your body and you find yourself bucking wildly against his tongue and your own quivering fingers. A guttural moan leaves your mouth. You feel a tightness building in your abdomen, you feel your own clit as you rapidly continue circling it and stroking it with your fingers, you feel Semi's wet muscle plunging into you at different angles, hitting different spots on your inner walls.  
You let out a groan of surprise and desperation as suddenly Semi pulls away. You were so close, if you just keep working at your clit a little more you could-  
"(Y/N), what did I tell you?" Semi's voice is extremely low and he stares at you with a lust and air is teasing in his eyes. You flush, suddenly embarrassed and you stop playing with your clit.  
"No, no, don't stop. Why don't we see what you can do without me, huh?"  
"Eita, I'm-" your cut off as he lifts you into a sitting position, you instinctively wrap your arms around him as he carries you. He lays down on the bed where you were moments before and places you above him. Your sopping entrance is right on the bulge between his thighs, the feeling of fabric reminding you he's still in his boxers.  
You grind down into him, and both of you moan at the perfect friction, but Semi stops you.  
"Make yourself cum," he demands.  
"Huh?" you blink, so desperate to keep working yourself up on his clothed dick.  
"I want to see you try and cum without me," he insists, and you can tell he means it.  
Tentatively, you trail one of your hands down your body, the other cupping one of your tits. You massage yourself roughly, biting your lip as you begin circling you clit with your finger. You can feel your face getting as hot as your core as Semi lays under you and just watches.  
"Eita, this is embarrassing," you say, continuing to pleasure yourself in spite of your words. The sight of his toned body beneath increases the desire in your core.  
"If it's any consolation you're absolutely beautiful." You lean down onto him shifting your ass so it's slightly in the air. You start pumping one of your fingers on and out of yourself, hearing the squelching noise sinfully ring in your ears. You abandon you breast with your other hand instead focusing one hand on your clit and one on pumping.  
You breathing becomes erratic and shudders as you feel a knot of pleasure building inside you. Your toes curl as you target your favorite spot inside you, adding fingers and stretching yourself pleasurably. The pace quickens, both in brushing your clit and thrusting into yourself. Your hot cheek presses against Semi's chest, and you know you're making a mess of yourself. You're vaguely aware of Semi palming his erection under you, and suddenly even as you're the one rubbing your clit like crazy and pumping digits inside of you all you can think about is your boyfriend.  
"Eita!" his name leaves your lips in a gurgle and you curl your fingers inside of yourself, desperate to cum for him. If your weren't eyes out of focus from the sheer pleasure you were in you'd seen Semi smirking at you once again. Even as your grinding against your fingers and pinching and stroking your clit you know you can't cum unless Semi helps you. Right now, you need him to make you cum. "Eita, I need you!" You cry out.  
Your boyfriend obliges swiftly flipping you over and placing his hands between your thighs, you masturbating wildly all the while.  
You gasp as one of his fingers joins your own, pumping into you with a wider stretch and a longer reach. Your hands fall to your sides helplessly as Semi takes all control. His long thick fingers curl and thrust inside you, knuckles raking over the walls while his other hand rapidly presses and squishes the labia right by your clit, causing electric sensations of ecstasy to course through you. You arch against him, feeling his chest on your back, and boner on your ass. You begin moving your hips in circles, lifting and lowering in rhythm with his hands, making sure to grind down extra hard on his dick.  
You're caught in a wave of pleasure and frozen on the upthrust as Semi shifts his fingers inside you, you're yet again incredibly close to the climax. Your turn your head and catch Semi's lips with your own, and he's happy to slurp at your lips. You can taste yourself on him, and that's your last thought as the bundle within you comes undone.  
You let out a cry against his lips as sparks fly all throughout your body the orgasm washing over you roughly and you see the stars. Semi continues to rail his fingers into you to help you ride it out.  
When it's finally over he withdraws his hands and brings them to his mouth, cleaning them off. You watch him taste you through blurry eyes; you came so unbelievably hard.  
"Now, I hope you're ready for the main event~" he teases in a sultry tone. He slides out from under you, and you watch him pull down his boxers. His erection springs free at last, and you can feel yourself getting wetter, even though you're already soaked from the orgasm. "Can you tell me what you want?" Semi huskily whispers to you, making eye contact as he takes a condom from the bedside table and rolls it onto his length. You clench you thighs in anticipation.  
"I want you..." you whisper back. You spread your legs as he approaches you, and he takes his place, brushing his tip on your clit. It aches from it's earlier abuse but pleasure emanates from the area none the less.  
"Say it louder."  
"Yes, god, yes, I want you to fuck me, Eita I need you!" You bite your tongue and dig your head back into the mattress as he begins tracing his tip up and down your slit. You're quaking for him, never in your life have you been so sensitive. He continues to trace his pattern up and down and you convulse and moan with him barely touching you.  
Within a second you're completely full. It takes you a moment to let out a moan as you process the rapid thrust he performs into you. He cages you in his arms, panting heavily as he leans over you. One of his hands finds yours and clutches it tightly.  
"Say it again," he demands between gasps, holding himself back from moving his dick which is buried oh so deep inside you. His voice trembles, and you feel his dick twitch inside you.  
"I need you, Eita!" You cry, grinding and causing him to moan.  
He thrusts in and out deftly, every spot within you crying with pleasure. His slow, tormentous pace gradually begins to pick up and you're freely moving against him, encouraging the quickening.  
You cry out as his pace suddenly turns rapid, the thrusting driving you wild. You're bucking in sync with him, stars lining your vision as you stare up at the man you love. Semi shifts more of his weight forwards, causing more pressure to land on your clit with each thrust.  
"Ah... Ah... Ahhhh!" You can't help but moan with each movement, waves of pleasure making you lose all control of yourself. You're at your peak again before you know it.  
"Eita!" You shout as juices exploding from your pussy, coating his dick even more as he continues to pump ruthlessly into you. You feel a slight break in pace his concern for you evident, but you wrap you legs tightly around his waist. "K-keep going until you cum," you instruct, completely out of breath.  
After your second orgasm you're feeling utterly exhausted, but the sight of Semi's lust-crazed keeps you in the game. You can tell he's close, and the sounds of his balls slapping your ass grow even shorter apart as his paces quickens. Sensitive form your orgasm your feeling every twitch of his dick as he finally comes with a guttural noise.  
He pulls out of you, panting just as hard as you, and collapses on top of you with a passionate kiss.  
"I love you so much," he tells you, breaking the liplock. You giggle tiredly.  
"I know."


End file.
